HALLOWEEN
by kagomexsiempre
Summary: -Dímelo Naruto- rogaba como nunca -Te amo Sasuke- ...eran las palabras que se escuchaban en una solitaria casa al despuntar el alba luego de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Uzumaki. LEMON! One shot, COMPLETO! Mal summary pero soy pésima para describir. !AU!


Pésimo título, lo sé... pero que le vamos a hacer soy mala para describir en tres palabras todo lo que siento y que decir de los summary! En fin, esta creación ha salido gracias una nueva amiga quien me lo pidió, Fer... (o bloody-vampiress o Yukino Tatsumaki) este fic está dedicado para ti espero te agrade.. no soy buena para el yaoi, este es mi segundo fic el cual hago a petición, así que espero les guste. Estoy en proceso de otro sasuxnaru pero ese será mas largo.

Yaoi, NaruxSasu, Lemon incluido. Así que si desean leer ya tienen la advertencia.

Los personajes son exclusivos de Masashi, yo los tomo para mi perversión y el disfrute de los demás.

Sin comentarios o reviews yo no seria nada, me encantan los consejos para poder mejorar mi escritura, así que espero que me digan algo. Piedras no.. lechugas si porque no duelen.

**-Halloween-**

**By Kame**

El día del cumpleaños de Naruto llegaba más pronto de lo que todos creían, él ofrecía una fiesta en la casa de sus padres, aquel día en especial se la habían dejado exclusivamente para que la pudieran hacer a su antojo y que disfrutara así su cumpleaños número 18.

Después de varias discusiones entre todos sus compañeros de clases decidían que el tema de la fiesta sería 'de disfraces' en donde el mejor de ellos ganaría una cita con Sasuke Uchiha, el chico más popular de todo el salón y casi de todo el instituto. A pesar de todos los reclamos que pudiese haber dicho el chico, no le quedó más remedio que aceptar lo impuesto por sus compañeros.

Quién se hubiese podido imaginar que ya fuese por regalo de cumpleaños, por lástima, por hacer que sobresaliera el festejado o inclusive porque en realidad su disfraz de Bugs Bunny llamaba la atención, el ganador de aquella noche era Naruto Uzumaki.

Era casi la 1 de la mañana cuando al contar los votos salía dicho resultado, las chicas se sorprendían, sentían envidiaban y algunas se asqueaban un poco al pensar que la cita de Sasuke sería Naruto, por su lado los chicos casi se estrellaban contra el suelo riéndose a carcajadas de lo gracioso que la situación resultaba para ambos.

Al final de todo, tanto Naruto como Sasuke estaban de acuerdo en algo, primero que los hombres no participarían ya que sería un regalo exclusivo para las mujeres que se atrevieran a ir en disfraz y segundo... bueno, el segundo término se lo guardaban para ellos, pero nada salía como ellos planeaban.

Entre tanto alboroto, sonrojos y risas nerviosas, ambos aceptaban salir en aquella cita, después de todo 'una promesa era una promesa'. Casi eran las 4 a.m cuando la fiesta terminaba y todos se dirigían a sus respectivas casas.

Para mala suerte de ambos, Sasuke había decidido quedarse en la del rubio aumentando las burlas y los malos comentarios los cuales al final a Uzumaki le salían sobrando. La familia Uchiha era una de las mas adineradas de toda la región así como una de mayor prestigio por lo que siempre estaban amenazados de muerte y el andar de madrugada y solo podría llamar la atención de cualquiera que quisiera atentar en contra del menor, así que la mejor decisión era el quedarse a dormir por aquella noche en la casa de su amigo. Aunque a decir verdad, no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

_-Eres un estúpido Naruto!-_ reclamaba Sasuke mientras se acostaba en la cama de tamaño inmenso de Naruto, el reloj casi anunciaba las 4.30 am luego de la gran fiesta de cumpleaños.

_-¿A quién le dices estúpido, estúpido? Además que iba a saber yo que votarían por mi?- _Reclamaba en forma de puchero mientras terminaba de colocarse su pijama naranja con su gorro de peluche.

_-Todo esto se complicará...- _Reflexionó mientras sacaba un libro de la mesita de noche que estaba al lado izquierdo de la cama.

_-YA! No hagas tanto alboroto, mira la reacción que tuvieron todos, no es como si sospecharan que hay algo entre nosotros dos- _Trataba de tranquilizarlo pero sin éxito alguno.

Sasuke se quedaba a dormir muy a menudo en la casa de Naruto, ya que éste último casi siempre pasaba solo debido a que sus padres pasaban viajando muy a menudo. Dos años atrás cada uno por su cuenta descubrían lo que sentían, sin embargo el aceptarlo les llevaba mas tiempo del que creían; pensando que era muy probable que el otro rechazara sus sentimientos. Luego de pasar un año en aquella disyuntiva ambos se arriesgaban por lo que ahora ya llevaban casi el año escondiendo su relación ante el mundo, obviamente aquel 'tonto obsequio' los pondría en evidencia más de lo que Sasuke quería. El pelinegro después de tanto tiempo de excusas de ir a estudiar, ya casi habitaba en la casa del rubio, dejando varia ropa allí mismo 'por cualquier emergencia' argumentó en mas de alguna ocasión, inclusive dejaba libros que tanto le encantaban leer en la mesita de noche que estaba al lado izquierdo de la cama, lugar que ya había autoproclamado como suyo.

Un silencio invadió la habitación, cosa que no era nada extraño ya que Sasuke siempre era callado y reservado mientras que Naruto era demasiado parlanchín, nunca lograba que cerrara su boca hasta que se acostaba y se dormía, había algunas veces que inclusive se dormía mientras él no paraba de hablar.

Naruto no pudo resistir mas y se abalanzó sobre él subiendo a gatas sobre la cama, aun estaba a la altura de sus rodillas leyendo el nombre de la portada del libro que Sasuke sostenía en sus manos.

_-El... miedo... a... la... libertad...- _Leyó en voz alta _–Si me hubieses dicho un año atrás que te gustaba leer jamás te lo habría creído, siempre haces lo mismo cuando vienes a mi casa, te pones a leer- _No dijo nada, el seguirlo ignorando era la mejor opción para él en esos momentos. Sasuke llevaba un short corto parecido a un bóxer de color negro y una camisa celeste cielo. Por lo que se podía ver sus bien formados músculos en las pantorrillas y muslos. Naruto al ver que lo estaba ignorando decidió arrebatarle el libro por la fuerza y leyó la página en la que estaba _-__La destructividad: difiere del sadomasoquismo por cuanto no se dirige a la simbiosis "activa" o "pasiva"__... ¿AH?- _Expresó en forma de pregunta al no entender absolutamente nada de lo que había leído en voz alta, ¿Por qué le gustaba toda esa basura?.

_-Déjalo idiota... jamás entenderás un libro de estos- _

_-Tan estúpido crees que soy?-_ Aquellas palabras en realidad le dolían, por lo que se limitó a tirarle en las piernas el libro para regresárselo, si era eso lo que quería esa madrugada, entonces eso era lo que tendría. Sasuke se limitó a observarlo sin responder absolutamente nada, en realidad no lo creía para nada idiota, al contrario si él se lo proponía podía ser inclusive más inteligente que él, claro la dedicación al estudio no era una de sus cualidades.

_-Sabes que cuando salga del colegio me dedicaré a estudiar psicología; un área a la que a ti no te interesa en lo absoluto, por lo tanto por muy inteligente que pueda ser cualquier persona pero si no le interesa este ámbito nunca sabrán de lo que se está hablando- _

_-Nunca das una respuesta directa no? Bah! De todos modos ese es tu estilo y así es como me empezaste a gustar...- _Dijo tranquilamente mientras se acostaba a un lado, en realidad nunca le hacía mayor caso a todas las cosas que decía, por lo menos no cuando se trataba de lo que quería estudiar. ¿Masoquista acaso? ¿Quién lo sabía! Además no le importaba, lo único que le interesaba es que por el momento él y Sasuke se encontraban juntos.

Aunque la lectura del libro no era una sencilla, pero a Sasuke de alguna manera se le facilitaba, durante todo ese año andaba buscando poder justificar ante los demás su relación con Naruto, no era algo de lo que quisiera hablar en voz alta pero si era algo que llevaba en sus pensamientos, se sentía bastante a gusto con él, pero era algo que jamás se lo iba a aceptar al rubio; de pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó que le llegaba un mensaje al celular de su compañero, quien rápidamente tomaba el aparato para empezar a leerlo. Su semblante de alegría y fastidio cambiaba por uno de enojo volviendo tristes aquellos ojos azules que siempre conservaban un brillo singular cuando se encontraba a solas con el pelinegro.

_-Quien te escribe?- _Preguntó seriamente sin pretender dejar su lectura o por lo menos tratar de aparentarlo.

_-No es nadie... solamente mis padres- _Aceptó mientras se daba la media vuelta para darle la espalda y tratar de dormir lo que fuese.

_-Ya estás enojado?- _Preguntaba mientras colocaba su libro en la mesa de noche.

_-No fastidies Sasuke, mejor regresa a tu lectura... talvez de esa manera puedas superar 'tu miedo'- _Expresó de la forma mas sarcástica que pudo, sabía a la perfección que uno de los mayores problemas que Sasuke tenía era poder aceptar su relación tal y cual era, pero aquella noche o mejor dicho, aquella madrugada no quería pelear por ello.

_-Vamos idiota... pareces una mujercita...- _Replicó mientras se acercaba peligrosamente mordiendo su oreja derecha, el ojiazul conservaba su posición de lado, no lo convencería tan fácil.

_-Déjame... mejor duérmete...- _No quería nada de él, aunque a quien engañaba, con solo sentir su tacto recorriendo su cintura se excitaba como siempre lo hacía, ese maldito Sasuke, siempre sabía exactamente en donde tocarlo para ponerlo a mil por horas.

_-Me vas.. a decir... que no.. quieres.. nada de mi... eh?- _Preguntó de manera pícara mientras ahora sus manos bajaban hasta sus glúteos, haciendo suspirar y gemir al rubio.

_-Porqué... te... comportas.. así... Sasuke?- _No paraba de gemir, sus palabras eran cortadas por la difícil respiración debido a la excitación que le hacía sentir, si en ese instante Sasuke lo hubiese tocado directamente en su intimidad, estaba seguro que eyacularía en ese preciso momento.

_-Porque mas va a hacer imbécil...?- _Respondió como solo él sabía hacerlo, mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja mientras llevaba a su boca dos de sus dedos de la mano derecha para luego empezar a buscar por debajo de la ropa la entrada de su amado; al sentir sus dedos rozarlo, Naruto dio un pequeño respingo, su corazón parecía que iba a atravesar su pecho, era tan difícil controlar aquella respiración tan acelerada que le provocaba su pelinegro.

_-Quiero.. escuchar... decírtelo Sasuke...- _Gimoteó una vez mas, no pudo resistir mas y como pudo llevó su brazo derecho hasta el miembro de su amado el cual estaba igual que siempre cuando se encontraban solos y en aquella posición, duro, erecto, listo para la acción que tanto le encantaba.

_-Pequeño... pervertido... romántico... cuantas.. veces tendré.. que decirte... que te amo...?- _

Aquellas palabras encendían mas al rubio que empezaba a masturbar a su compañero, Sasuke no dudaba en introducir sus dedos en el orificio de su ojiazul, los dos empezaban a gemir y a mencionar sus nombres, total en aquella casa solamente se encontraban los dos, podían desinhibirse tanto como quisieran. La antesala de la excitación ya estaba llegando a su límite. Naruto no podía resistir mas, soltó a su novio para dirigir su mano a la mesa de noche que se encontraba de su lado, con cuidado de no interrumpir lo que le hacía Sasuke, sacó del cajón un pequeño lubricante con sabor a menta, para luego pasárselo al pelinegro.

_-No te cansas... verdad?- _Preguntó mientras se mordía su labio inferior.

_-Contigo Sasuke... nunca...- _Aceptó.

Aquel tubo tenía la inscripción 'Extra placentero con sabor a menta', por supuesto que no era masoquista, le gustaba que antes de la penetración Sasuke se lubricara lo suficiente para no lastimarlo. El pelinegro no dudo en sacar el líquido de aquel pequeño tubo mientras Naruto empezaba a quitarse toda su ropa y quedar completamente desnudo, luego continuó con el pijama de Sasuke ya que sabía que luego les estorbaría como los mil demonios.

Empezó lamiéndole el cuello mientras el otro sacaba el líquido, sus pechos, su estómago, luego continuó con aquel miembro deseoso de la boca de Naruto, no pudo resistir _'Ahh... así Naruto...'_ expresó en voz alta mientras soltaba el tubo y con su mano izquierda tomaba sus cabellos dorados apretándolos con lujuria y pasión, su respiración se escuchaba agitada y constante, pero Naruto no quería que aquello acabase así, sacó la jugosa erección de su boca mientras terminaba pasándole la punta de su lengua en la cabeza, cosa que hizo que Sasuke contrajera cada uno de sus músculos y volviéndolo mas lujurioso que segundos anteriores. Colocó con su mano derecha con la mayor rapidez que pudo el líquido lubricador en aquel miembro recién lamido, sintiendo como si se incendiara por completo gracias a la menta que éste tenía.

Se sentó en la cama para luego recostarse en el respaldo, lo que mas le gustaba era ver la expresión de pasión y satisfacción en el rostro de su amado, Naruto tomó aquella erección para indicarle el camino a su interior, poco a poco se lo fue introduciendo, comiéndolo como todo un glotón, _'mmm...'_ sus gemidos se incrementaban a medida que el miembro de Sasuke iba introduciéndose hasta lo mas profundo de su ser.

Subió y bajó lentamente, mientras Sasuke tomaba el miembro del ojiazul para masturbarlo a su antojo. Su vaivén era lento, lo quería saborear, disfrutar cada segundo que sentía aquel empuje en su ser, sin embargo Sasuke aumentaba la rapidez de su mano, cosa que hacía que al mismo tiempo Naruto incrementaran su danza con el miembro de Sasuke adentro _'Asii... asiiiiii' _gritaban de placer y pasión, los movimientos eran mas rápidos, acompañados del latir de sus corazones. _'Sasukkeeeee!'_ gritó el rubio mientras que el pelinegro gritaba _'Te amooooo' _al momento en que ambos llegaban al orgasmo, Sasuke llenaba todo el ser de Naruto mientras que éste llenaba todo su pecho con su sustancia blanquecina.

Aunque Sasuke aun no salía del interior de Naruto, éste último cayó exhausto en el fuerte pecho de su amado novio, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban haciendo el amor? Quizás desde hacía unos seis meses, pero cada vez era mejor, cada vez sentía que se enamoraba mas de su estúpido rubio, ¡que cosas! ¿Quien diría que el gran Sasuke Uchiha se enamoraría perdidamente de Naruto Uzumaki? Si.. no había otra palabra para describir lo que sentía... aquello no era otra cosa mas que amor.

Con un leve y sutil movimiento Naruto hizo que Sasuke saliera de su interior, como le encantaba ser su _uke_, el que lo poseyera tan salvajemente pero que a su vez lo hiciera con todo el amor de su corazón era algo que esperaba cada noche que podían estar juntos. ¿Preservativos? No los necesitaban, ambos eran fieles tanto a su cuerpo como a sus sentimientos, solamente estaban el uno con el otro amándose tanto como podían.

_-Vamos... Naruto... tienes que dormir...- _Le decía suavemente en el oído mientras besaba su rubia cabellera.

_-No.. me digas que estás cansado... vamos Sasuke.. tu nunca te cansas...- _Aseveró mientras sonría pícaramente y aunque Sasuke no lo podía ver ya que su rostro estaba pegado a su pecho, sabía a la perfección cada uno de los gestos del rubio.

_-No, no es que esté cansado.. es que no quiero... que me des alguna excusa para nuestra primera cita ante todos...- _Naruto no lo pudo evitar, se levantó de golpe para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, aquello debía de ser una broma.

_-Estas dispuesto a decirle... a todos... lo nuestro?- _Preguntó con sorpresa e incredulidad, él no tenía que mentirle para llevarlo a la cama para poseerlo cuantas veces quisiera, sabía a la perfección que siempre se entregaría a la hora que quisiera y cuando lo deseara, pero a ¿Qué venia aquella liberación de su temor?

_-Me amas?- _Preguntó con cierto brillo en sus ojos.

_-Claro que si... y lo sabes a la perfección...-_

_-Dímelo...- _Suplicó como nunca antes lo había hecho, pero aquellas palabras le darían valor para poder hacer lo que desde hace mucho tiempo se reprimía.

_-Te amo tonto... y siempre lo haré...- _Aseguró mientras llevó sus manos al cálido rostro para plantarle un beso tan tierno que nuevamente lo hizo estremecer e hizo que su lujuria empezara a salir una vez mas, llevó sus manos hasta el miembro de Naruto el cual estaba un poco dormido, pero al sentir el roce de su tacto comenzaba a despertar _-Eres un pervertido maniático- _Aseguró con una sonrisa en sus labios.

_-Quiero que luzcas radiante mañana...-_

_-Como desees amo... pero esta vez...- _Susurró en su oído mientras pasaba su lengua por su cuello _-me tocará a mi estar adentro de ti...-_

Ambos sonrieron, la decisión de Sasuke de aceptar su realidad encendía la pasión y el fuego en ambos una vez más. El juego de seducción y sexo empezaría al despuntar el alba aquella mañana, el cual sería el testigo perfecto para jurarse amor eterno y enfrentar a todos aquellos que no aceptaran sus sentimientos.

**-Fin-**

A ver.. como dije, no soy tan buena, pero me gustaría escuchar sus opiniones. No saben los horrores que pasé para poder plasmar algo así... quería hacerlo corto, directo y preciso.. sentí que no pude pero ustedes serán mis críticos/as.

Saludos de su amiga,

Kame!


End file.
